


倾慕（陆四）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27





	倾慕（陆四）

某日出港赶上风浪暴雨，很是惊险了一番，船行靠岸时大雨还未停，孔二狗一路顶着大雨跑回家，大气也没来得及喘一口。  
是时刚入夜，沈腾正在桌前看书，孔二狗突然推门进来，拖着一地水痕跑到他眼前，不由分说将他拉起来紧紧抱住，收紧手臂的一刻才真切地吐出一口劫后余生的浊气。  
沈腾被沾了一身雨水，愣了一下，轻轻拍了拍他的背，“怎么这样顶着雨回来了？淋了一路，着凉了怎么办？”  
片刻，孔二狗在他耳边气息起伏地笑了一下，“感谢老天，让我还能回来听你对我说这些。”  
沈腾静了一瞬，意识到他可能在途中的遭遇，心里沉了沉，又道：“出了什么事？有没有受伤？”  
孔二狗放开他站直身体朝他笑笑，摇了摇头，“虚惊而已，只是有哪个瞬间想到万一我失去你了……但其实我根本没有勇气去想这个问题。”  
沈腾不再说别的，只拉了他走，“快先泡泡热水驱驱寒，别真的受了凉。”  
孔二狗随着到耳房冲澡，淋了淋热水驱散了一些疲乏和适才过度的紧张，又看向沈腾身上被他沾湿的衣服，便道：“腾腾，过来吧，你也冲一冲，免得叫我沾上了湿寒气。”  
沈腾犹豫了一下，还是道：“你洗吧，我先把你的这身衣服带出去，一会儿我再洗。”  
见他意欲退开，孔二狗一把抓住他的胳膊，将他直接拉到水流之下，温热的水柱立刻将他隔着衣服湿透了，“我想你和我一起。”  
许是这一遭经历带来的心绪变化，让他极力地想抓住所有切实的感知，沈腾感觉到了那种绝望过后的不安，并没有挣开他，只是由他将自己身上湿透的衣服褪去，与他一起留在了温热的水流包裹中。  
孔二狗一手拂开他沾湿在额头的发丝，近距离之间凝视着他的眼睛，而后拉过他的后颈稍一侧身将他抵在墙上亲吻他，温柔细密的吻，仿佛在不住地确认他是真的。  
沈腾慢慢抬手搂住他的肩背，闭上眼睛接受他唇舌的占据，随着他手臂的收紧，一点点将他们之间的距离趋近于无，最终紧密拥抱在一起。  
结束了这个吻，孔二狗一手扶着沈腾的后颈将他扣在自己怀里，贴着他的耳廓几不可闻地吐出一句话：“我想要你。”  
沈腾的手指在他背上停滞了一瞬，慢慢恢复力气，良久，没有开口，只是在他肩头闭上了眼睛。  
孔二狗快速将他们两人擦干，草草套上衣服，将沈腾裹起来直接抱回房去放到床上，裹起的外衣散开来，月光下露出他白得发光的身体。孔二狗覆身而上，低头在他额头上亲吻了一下，见他睁着眼睛望着自己，禁不住又问道：“我，可以吗？”  
沈腾抬起手搭住他的肩膀，顿了顿又放开，尽量平稳着语气道：“我想……开着灯，好吗？”  
孔二狗没有追问，听了他的话便立刻下床去拉开灯，再回到床上时便能借着光亮看清了他的表情，又轻抚着他的侧脸亲吻了一下，游移而下吻过他的颈子与锁骨，细细研磨着留下一个吻痕，双手同时顺着腰侧抚摸而下，轻轻摩挲着他的腿。  
沈腾将目光放到屋顶，顺着他手的力道打开双腿令他得以置身。孔二狗顺抚到内侧，轻轻握住他尚且柔软的部位抚弄起来，着意将他带入状态，察觉到他的身体敏感，很快便在他手的动作中被唤醒而后到达顶峰。  
沈腾身体一紧在他手中释放出来，咬牙哼出一声，克制地喘着气平复呼吸，感觉到孔二狗用沾着体液的手指探下去按揉在那处入口，借着润滑送入手指慢慢扩张。沈腾沉下一口气，动了动腰，还是开口道：“不用的…进来吧……”  
孔二狗停滞了一下，抬头回视他的眼睛，气息是强忍过后依旧浮动的凌乱，犹豫过后还是听从了沈腾的话，慢慢撤出手指，扶住他一条腿轻轻向外推开，挺身将那硬热的器物抵在湿润的穴口，小心翼翼地尝试着向内推送。狭小的入口顺利地接纳了胀大的顶端，深入内里的部分立刻被紧致的内壁所缠绞住，几乎叫他倒抽了一口气，强忍着猛地直入到底的冲动保持着最初的速度慢慢送进全部，最终呼出一口气，停下动作感受着这真实而紧密地结合，禁不住俯身在沈腾的唇上亲了一下，不放心地问：“……还好吗？痛不痛？”  
沈腾松散地攀上他的肩膀，摇了一下头，“没事…来吧……”  
孔二狗揽住他的腰，一手托住他的一边膝窝，开始尝试着抽送起来，以一个缓慢的节奏开始，不敢急进，不敢深重，只是慢慢拖出一截，又一点点挺送回去。只是这样仿佛被拉长放慢的抽送反而放大了刺激的感受，缓慢刮擦过内壁的阴茎带起内里一阵阵隔靴搔痒般的战栗，沈腾有些受不住地微微发抖，手指在他肩膀上收紧了，忍不住道：“我没事…你…可以动……”  
随着这一阵缓慢的抽送而被顺利打开的甬道更加顺滑地吞吐着那根巨物，孔二狗的额前渗出一些忍耐的汗水，感受到他身体敏感的渴求后开始一点点加快速度并加大力度，缓慢带起的水声渐渐清晰起来，濡湿黏腻地夹杂着身体撞击的响动，清晰露骨，无不昭示着一场性事的渐趋激烈。  
沈腾有些耐不住地喘息出声，久未经历房事的身体很快被推到了欲望的风口浪尖，后面的高潮在逐渐加快的插干中来得很快，迅速夺走了他大半的神智，迷迷糊糊之间只剩下一些细碎的呻吟。  
孔二狗几乎要被他的身体逼疯，极致的快感不断由结合处扩散至四肢百骸，令他错觉会就这样将沈腾溺死在自己怀里，得到的，永远不再失去。  
莫名的，眼前开始有些湿意的模糊，驱使他在动作中俯下身来，贴在沈腾的耳边一字一字清晰地开口：“我爱你，腾腾，我爱你……”  
只是他始终不知道在那样的时刻，这些话是否真的得以叫人听清。  
转天沈腾醒得很早，彼时天还未亮，他便被痛醒了。想来是到了初春多雨的时节，静谧之中还能听到窗外的雨声未停，而这样阴湿的气候使他的双腿自骨骼内钻出一阵阵的刺痛，牵扯得太阳穴都禁不住微微突跳起来。  
孔二狗还没醒，气息均匀地在他身侧。其实不想把他吵醒，不过沈腾微一尝试挪动便发现他的胳膊还扣在自己腰间。  
昨晚他不知何时睡去的，不过此时能察觉到的腿间黏腻，必也是未曾清理，只是想要调动一下四肢，却竟然因为旧伤的疼痛难忍而成了一桩难事，未免有些沮丧着，轻轻叹了口气。  
不过饶是他的动作已经很轻微，孔二狗还是醒了过来，一边醒着神看窗外的天色估算时间，一边收拢那只扣在沈腾腰间的手轻轻按揉着，“怎么这么早就醒了？”  
“没什么……”沈腾话音未落又停下，忽然觉得这样的敷衍毫无必要，又或是逞强给谁看呢？想到这里，心下忽而坦然了，摇了一下头又道：“以前落在腿上的旧伤，阴雨天这样湿寒的气候，膝关节总会痛。”  
孔二狗闻言清醒了过来，立刻翻身而起，双手在被子里往下摸索着他的腿，观察着他的脸色轻轻按了按，转而道：“你躺着先忍一忍，我去打一盆热水，帮你敷着按摩一下。别担心，回头我去打听个大夫来，我们好好医治医治，没有什么伤是看不好的。”边说边快手快脚地下床穿着衣服，语毕已经一刻不耽误地拎着盆跑出了门去，沈腾看着他匆匆忙忙的背影，慢慢牵起嘴角笑了一下，似乎连那在骨骼中叫嚣的刺痛都因之而舒展了些许。


End file.
